modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Zixun
Jin Zixun (金子勋, Jīn Zixūn) was a member of the Lanling Jin Sect and the cousin of Jin Zixuan. Appearance Jin Zixun had a large build, a good physique, and a darker skin complexion. He considered himself quite handsome. Novel, Chapter 76 Personality Jin Zixun was confrontational Novel, Chapter 69 Novel, Chapter 76 and arrogant. Novel, Chapter 72 He was extremely proud of the status of the Lanling Jin Sect, and had a tendency to bully both those he saw as equals Novel, Chapter 72 and those he deemed beneath him. Novel, Chapter 72 Novel, Chapter 73 Jin Zixun also seemed to lack self-awareness or understanding of his behavior, as Wei Wuxian noted that Jin Zixun apparently believed he was popular. Novel, Chapter 76 History Night Hunt on Phoenix Mountain Jin Zixun first caused a commotion during the archery competition to enter the hunt on Phoenix Mountain, as he bragged loudly about his cousin Jin Zixuan's abilities.Novel, Chapter 69 After discovering that Wei Wuxian had taken a third of the prey, he led a group of disgruntled cultivators, including Sect Leader Yao, to confront Wei Wuxian .Novel, Chapter 69 Ignoring his aunt Madam Jin's order to stop, Jin Zixun accused Wei Wuxian of breaking a nonexistent rule about the allotment of prey, and insulted him as the son of a servant. Novel, Chapter 69 As a result, Jiang Yanli stepped in front of her sworn brother and, though she first apologized for Jin Zixun's hurt, she insisted that Wei Wuxian was a brother to her, and declared that she would not abide any insults towards him. She ended her speech with a demand for Jin Zixun's apology, which Madam Jin swiftly supported. Novel, Chapter 70 When Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen arrived at the scene, Jin Zixun seized the opportunity to avoid apologizing and directed his complaints towards Jin Guangyao, who had been organizing the hunt. Although Jin Guangyao assured him that the hunting grounds would be expanded in an hour, Jin Zixun declared that he quit. However, he did not walk far away, and was present to hear Jin Zixuan's subsequent confession of love for Jiang Yanli. Novel, Chapter 70 Kidnapping of the Wen Remnants As guests arrived at a private banquet hosted by the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Zixun ran into Su She, who had gotten lost on the winding paths to Carp Tower. Jin Zixun took the opportunity to scold Su She, claiming that he did not deserve to walk these paths, until Jin Guangyao intervened and led Su She in the correct direction.Novel, Chapter 72 Once the banquet was underway, Jin Zixun began to badger Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji to drink with them. Despite Jin Guangyao's attempts to intervene, Jin Zixun maintained that refusal would be an insult. Novel, Chapter 72 He was interrupted by Wei Wuxian's sudden arrival. After drinking the cup meant for Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian asked Jin Zixun if they could speak. Disgruntled, Jin Zixun replied that he would have to wait until the banquet ended – anytime from six to twelve hours later, or perhaps until the next day. Novel, Chapter 72 Out of patience, Wei Wuxian then brought up the matter in public – whether Jin Zixun remembered a man by the name of Wen Ning. When Jin Zixun scoffed, Wei Wuxian provided details of a disastrous night-hunt the month before in Ganquan, where Jin Zixun had apparently tried to use the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect as bait to catch a bat king. Wen Ning had attempted to reason with him, but when the bat king escaped, Jin Zixun beat the Wen cultivators and took them captive, and they had not been seen since. Novel, Chapter 72 Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixun argued, with Jin Zixun refusing to reveal the Wens' location. Only when Jin Zixun overstepped by comparing the Lanling Jin Sect to the Heavens did Jin Guangshan step in. Un fortunately, Jin Guangshan seized the opportunity to remind Wei Wuxian of the Stygian Tiger Seal, and Wei Wuxian correctly pointed out his ambition to rule the cultivation world like the former Qishan Wen Sect.Novel, Chapter 72 Wei Wuxian then lifted Chenqing to his lips and gave Jin Zixun to the count of three to tell him where the Wen remnants were. At Jin Guangshan's command, Jin Zixun informed him they were at Qiongqi Path. After Wei Wuxian left, Jin Zixun threw the rest of his liquor on Jin Guangyao before storming away. Novel, Chapter 72 Curse of One-Hundred Holes A number of months later, Jin Zixun became afflicted with the Curse of One-Hundred Holes. He confided only in his uncle, but despite hiring a number of medics and curse experts, the curse continued to progress. Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Zixun was certain that Wei Wuxian must be behind the curse. As Wei Wuxian had been invited to Jin Ling's one-month celebration, Jin Guangshan suggested that Jin Zixun seize the opportunity to ambush Wei Wuxian and free himself of the curse. At some point, Jin Guangyao also became aware of their plot. Novel, Chapter 76 While Wei Wuxian and the conscious Fierce Corpse Wen Ning walked along Qiongqi Path, over three hundred cultivators appeared to ambush them. Jin Zixun showed Wei Wuxian the curse and commanded him to remove it. When Wei Wuxian maintained that he had not cast the curse, Jin Zixun threatened to kill him to rid himself of the curse.Novel, Chapter 76 Wei Wuxian attempted to summon fierce corpses with Chenqing, but Jin Zixun informed him that he had had all corpses removed from the area. Out of options, Wei Wuxian used Wen Ning to fight the cultivators while he faced Jin Zixun. Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Zixun mocked Wei Wuxian for not using his sword, and eventually managed to grab Wei Wuxian's present for Jin Ling. Jin Zixuan arrived, having been informed of the situation by Jin Guangyao. Although Jin Zixuan attempted to reason with both his cousin and Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixun crushed Wei Wuxian's gift, further infuriating Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 76 Wei Wuxian then lost control of his rage towards Jin Zixuan, accidentally causing Wen Ning to kill him. A horrified Jin Zixun yelled for arrows to be released before Wen Ning's fingers wrapped around his throat, resulting in his death by either strangulation or the breaking of his neck. Novel, Chapter 76 Abilities & Weapons During the ambush on Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixun displayed agility with a sword as he battled Wei Wuxian's talismans. Novel, Chapter 76 His cultivation level was low enough that he could be affected by the Curse of One-Hundred Holes, a fact many in the cultivation world would consider embarrassing. Novel, Chapter 76 Relationships Jin Guangshan Jin Zixun appeared to trust his uncle, as Jin Guangshan was the only person he told about his curse. Jin Guangshan hired many curse experts and medics, but when none could remove it, he helped his nephew form a plan to kill their prime suspect, Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 76 Madam Jin Madam Jin had no patience for her nephew's behavior, as she immediately attempted to stop his confrontation with Wei Wuxian. When that failed, Madam Jin attempted to keep Jiang Yanli from involving herself, but once Jiang Yanli confronted Jin Zixun, Madam Jin swiftly backed her at the expense of her nephew, to his embarrassment. Novel, Chapter 70 Jin Zixuan Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun grew up together and were quite close. Novel, Chapter 76 The usually arrogant Jin Zixun, in fact, lauded his cousin's archery skills instead of his own. Novel, Chapter 69 At Qiongqi Path, Jin Zixuan demanded to know why Jin Zixun had not told him about the curse as he attempted to negotiate a peaceful solution to the standoff. Once Jin Zixuan was mortally wounded, Jin Zixun screamed for the archers to release their arrows, indicating he was shocked and horrified at his cousin's death. Novel, Chapter 76 Jiang Yanli Jin Zixun respected Jiang Yanli as his cousin's wife, Novel, Chapter 76 and before that, as a favorite of Madam Jin and the sister of Jiang Cheng. However, he found her demand that he apologize to Wei Wuxian humiliating. Novel, Chapter 70 Jin Guangyao Jin Zixun was initially ashamed to belong to the same sect as Jin Guangyao, due to the latter's heritage. When embarrassed by Wei Wuxian during the Lanling Jin Sect's Banquet, Jin Zixun even took out his anger on Jin Guangyao by throwing liquor on his robes. Novel, Chapter 72 However, their relationship improved over the next several months. By the time of his death, Jin Zixun felt close enough to his cousin to refer to him as "A-Yao." Novel, Chapter 76 Su She Su She despised Jin Zixun for his arrogant bullying. When Lan Wangji finally noticed the backlash scars from the Curse of One-Hundred Holes on Su She thirteen years later, Su She showed no remorse, declaring "those as arrogant as him – I'll kill every one who comes my way!" Novel, Chapter 104 Wei Wuxian Wei Wuxian considered Jin Zixun arrogant and obnoxious, Novel, Chapter 104 but he did not appear to hold lasting resentment towards him. Although Jin Zixun was responsible for kidnapping the Wen remnants, Wei Wuxian dwelt so little on him that he initially failed to recognize Jin Zixun during the ambush at Qiongqi Path. Novel, Chapter 76 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased